The Evolution of DragonVale
Throughout DragonVale, many things have changed. Many Dragon Species have become extinct, and new ones have evolved. Similarities *DragonVale and DragonVale World share 8 elements (5 with the same names, and 3 renamed). *DragonVale and DragonVale World have the same food system as of June 17th, 2016. *Both games currently share 5 Dragons: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Rainbow Dragons. *Both games use the Fire Dragon as the symbolic icons displayed on the app icon, the main menu, and in various other places within the game. Prior to August 15th 2016, both games used the Baby fire dragon as their app icon. Now, DragonVale World uses the Adult Fire Dragon as their icon. Differences *DragonVale is 2D, while DragonVale World is 3D. *DragonVale is in the sky whereas DragonVale World is on land. *As of 1.4, DragonVale World features 3 significantly unique Elements (prior to 1.4 DragonVale World had 5 unique elements. The elements being Desert and Cavern), but does not have as many elements as the original game. *DragonVale World has an enchanted version of each dragon that are recolored and a slightly altered look as well as providing bonus rewards. DragonVale only has twin versions of dragons that do not provide any benefits, other than altered dragonbox. Prior to DVW 1.4, there were multiple enchanted versions of each dragon based on the element the dragon bred with. This was most likely removed to further simplify dragon collecting (with the exception of Enchanted Rainbow Dragons). *Earn Rates are displayed in Coins Per Hour rather than Coins Per Minute like its predecessor. In the very first versions of DragonVale World, coin rates were displayed in coins per minute, with Decimals. *DragonVale World does not have opposite dragons like its predecessor. *Gem earning dragons are now able to level up to 20 (however is more costly). All dragons including Epics can now freely level up to 20. DragonVale required limited edition buildings to make this possible, and Gemstone dragons could only level up to 10. Additions *Gathering *The Arcane Airship *Silvia's Trading Post *Visual Spells *Daily Calendar *Coin Capacity *Guilds (temporarly disabled as of 1.4 until 2017) *Wizard hall (complete acheivements). Prior to October 10th 2016, the wizard hall was also the place to summon the now-extinct Mega Dragons, and various other kinds of artifacts in much earlier versions. *DragonVale World's Dragonarium is book styled that provide gem rewards for obtaining a dragon for the first time (this includes enchanted versions), whereas DragonVale lacks this feature. *Messaging Friends *Sent and Received information based on the amount of gems sent to that friend vs. amount of gems received. Since October 10th 2016, global results sent/receive results are also displayed. *Friend Activity (displays when friend was last active using minutes, hours, or days) *Ability to Create multiple parks on one device using the same and different game center and facebook accounts. *Personal Weekend Events Obsolete Additions Removed in 1.3: *Powerup Foods. *Game altering spells (spells to increase chances of breeding a specific dragon, reducing breeding times, increasing earn rates, etc.). *Original food system where some foods leveled up dragons more than others based on type of food. Removed in 1.4: *Desert and Cavern dragons (most of them still remain, but with altered names and elements). *Hybrid Habitats. *Multiple Enchanted Dragon variants (element based). *Locations (now replaced with the Hibernation Cave). Removed in 1.6: *Mega Dragon that required artifacts from reward wheels that were obtained via Daily Rewards and Gathering. Disadvantages *Does not have as many primary, nor epic elements DragonVale currently has. *Does not have nearly as many dragons as its predecessor (even with enchanted versions included). *Does not currently have any permanent minigames that its predecessor has. *Since August 15th 2016, the Dragons section in the market only displayes 4 random dragons on sale for 24 hours as well as a primary not yet obtained, and the Dragonsai Dragons. DragonVale displays all of the dragons currently available in the market. *Lacks the ability to store buildings, habitats and decorations. *Gem earning dragons cost irl money instead of 's if you were to purchase them in the market. *Players were not able to start at the same time with the fact of the game being released almost 1 year prior to its world wide release. *Requires iOS 9.0 or higher whereas the original DragonVale requires iOS 7.0 and higher. Strangely, version 1.4 of DragonVale World supports iOS 8. *Lacks Support for 32-bit devices. Gallery Notes *DragonVale World started off with rules much different to the original game. Now, it is slowly evolving to have similar gaming experience that DragonVale currently has. **Has now shifted to the native food system rather than the original complicated food system. **All dragons can now freely breed with each other with the exception of Dragonsai Dragons. **Is adapting similar event-styled gameplay that DragonVale currently uses for its events.